


pinky swear

by peachsneakers



Series: preservation of the self outtakes [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Injuries, Playgrounds, Pre-Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), The angst is in knowing what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Pinky swear we'll always be together?
Relationships: King Creativity | Romulus Sanders & Pride Sanders
Series: preservation of the self outtakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754365
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	pinky swear

"Tag! You're it!" Pride crows, hand slapping against Romulus's shoulder. His friend groans as Pride skitters back like a water bug, his sneakers barely touching the ground. Shadows loom long across the playground Romulus has created in the Imagination, proof that dinner will be soon and Morality will call them in. Pride doesn't always eat with the sides like Morality, preferring to spend time with the other sins, but Romulus's puppy dog eyes always lure him in.

Pride runs fleetly across the playground, sneakers slapping against the asphalt, to the tune of Romulus chasing him, laughing and making mock threats of what he'll do when he finally catches up.

"As if you can!" Pride jeers over his shoulder. Distracted for just a moment, his toe catches against an uneven bit of pavement, and he trips. Romulus shouts in alarm and the concrete sprouts grass in double speed, cushioning his fall. All the breath is still driven from his lungs and he pants weakly, his heart beating like a frightened rabbit's in his chest.

"You okay?" Romulus asks, skidding to a breathless stop. His head is haloed by the setting sun, and Pride has to squint to see him.

"I think so," he says, flopping back down onto the grass. "Thanks for this," he adds, plucking a strand of grass and waving it at his friend. "I don't think Morality would have appreciated me bleeding all over the kitchen."

"Logic would," Romulus says, with a snicker, as he folds himself down next to Pride. "He always wants to play doctor."

"Does he have cool band-aids?" Pride asks with interest. Romulus nods.

"All kinds," he confirms. "He let me have a Paw Patrol one. And he gave Morality a Scooby Doo one when he bumped his elbow really hard."

"Nice," Pride says, appreciative. His heart has finally started to slow down and settle in its normal rhythm. He almost wants to get up and finish their game, but he can't bring himself to move. It's so nice, lying on the grass with Romulus sprawled out beside him.

"Hey, Rom?" Pride asks, after a few minutes have passed. He can feel Creativity's eyes on him, but he doesn't turn his head.

"What?" Romulus asks. 

"Promise we'll always be friends?" Pride asks. He doesn't know what compels him to say it, but the words squeeze past his throat anyway. Romulus hesitates for a moment, then sticks out his hand, pinky extended.

"Pinky swear," Romulus says, linking their pinkies together tightly. "You're one of my best friends."

"Mine, too," Pride says. "You're way more fun to hang out with than the others. All Sloth does is sleep." He scrunches his nose and Romulus laughs.

"Well, it _is_ kinda his job description," Romulus points out. He sits up, brushing grass off his clothes. "Come on, wanna finish our game?"

"Sure," Pride says. "You're still it, though. Gimme a second."

"Fine," Romulus says. "But I'm gonna catch you this time." Pride bounces to his feet, grinning.

"You can _try_ ," he says, and dashes off, peals of laughter trailing behind him.


End file.
